The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to shooting training and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for automatic shooting training based on image processing and/or wearable sensors.
Instruction in the proper use of firearms is an important part of the training of military and law enforcement personnel. It is also of interest to sportsmen, particularly instruction which promotes safer use of firearms in recreational settings.
In conventional firearm training, a user is instructed as to the proper stance, aiming and firing of the firearm. This may involve firing in various positions or while moving with respect to the target. Accuracy can be determined by examining the location of bullet holes in the target. Some users, however, have difficulty developing the skills necessary to properly position the firearm through aiming, the squeezing of the trigger and the follow-through.